Throws of Passion
by blinkxykitty
Summary: ZoeyxFrancis, nuff said. Cute ending.


Blood dripped from the handprint on the last intact window in the entire church. Bodies were piled outside where they had dropped from the many bullets that had hit them. Brains were splattered against the walls when they'd gotten to close.

I wiped my face on the back of my sleeve and turned around, glaring at the door. That man wouldn't let us in because we were lucky. "Let us in!" I yelled, but not too loud incase another horde decided to come at us again.

A loud sobbing and a hiccup showed that we weren't as safe in that safe room as it would appear. The hiccup and bumbling burps were signs of the Boomer, which none of them wanted to deal with. Along with the cries of a Witch, it just wasn't worth the safety to have to deal with those two.

"Let's go." Bill said, breaking that last window and hoping out. I followed him, Francis followed me and Louis followed him. If you thought about it, we were the types that you would expect to survive one of these things.

I was a college student, and I spent a lot of time watching horror movies. So when my roommate came in after being bitten, I kind of knew to avoid her. I'd seen every zombie movie ever made, so there was no question that I was going to make it.

I just didn't expect the boomers, witches, tanks, hunters and smokers.

Bill's not a big shocker either. If he survived the Vietnam War, he's going to survive a bunch of zombies. He just doesn't have a fun time with stairs. I was just lucky that my college was having a "Respect the Veterans". He got me out of my dorm and we just kind of found our way.

We met up with Louis when we helped him escape his business. Apparently they had found out about things, tried to hole up in there but ended up getting the disease from someone who didn't say anything. He's really positive, which has sort of saved my life a few times when things get especially dreary.

Then Francis, he was already kicking ass before the apocalypse even started. We tried to escape from here on his bike, but zombies didn't really like that. I ended up getting a bit of a concussion from it.

"There's an hotel building." I said quietly, because you never knew how well the zombies could hear. Apparently they had a time where they were almost themselves, but could only function behind the eyes. I think that's when they don't' chase you but are throwing up and leaning up against things.

I shoot them first if things are calm; we all do so that they don't become full fledge chasers.

Opening the door quietly, I flashed my flash light around, making sure that we weren't in any danger at the current time.

Slowly I made my way in, and we got to the second floor without much trouble. The trouble being was that we had walked up on a boomer.

I and Bill got the most of it, as I tried to push the zombies away, I was pulled behind Francis and grabbed onto his back following his movements.

Eventually I found my way into a room with the boys and the door was shut behind me.

"How about me and Zoe go next door and you two stay in this one." Francis said as I cleared my eyes of the vomit. It smelled absolutely awful.

It wasn't the first time me and Francis went into the same room to sleep. It was kind of just that way. Louis and Bill got along pretty well; they both did computers at some point in their lives. So that was kind of the basis of their friendship.

"I need a shower." I said in a sigh of a voice, going into the bathroom when we reached the other room and shut the door behind me. We were lucky that it wasn't far enough into the apocalypse that there was no water, electricity. Hell, some places there was even internet.

I stripped my clothing down, everything as gross as I expected it to be. Turning on the warm water I quickly hopped in, feeling it cleans my body of everything that it had been through that day. It sort of stung each of the wounds I'd received but they didn't seem like that big of a deal.

I could see some blood and ooze falling around my legs and going down the drain, my eyes shut as I enjoyed the warmth.

A soft growl came from the corner of the room, at first I didn't pay attention then I felt something hit my body like a wrestler. The door to the towels was open, and I screamed as I hit the man on the head, his hands scratching at my naked body.

I began to panic for a short while, as I felt a scratch go across my stomach. I shut my eyes and blindly hit it until I felt someone pick the man off it, and shoot the man in the head. I gasped and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

Francis looked down at me and I blushed up at him. At least I had shaved not too long ago or I might've actually been embarrassed.

"Thanks." I said softly, pushing my hair out of my eyes as the water hit me. We sort of stared at each other for a while, and he was soon sitting on his knees and his lips were against mine.

Now, you might've guessed by now that I'm a virgin. I mean, being a horror freak in college doesn't exactly get you the guys.

But it wasn't like I hadn't kissed, and there was no way that Francis was any type of virgin in any sense of the word.

I felt his hands moving against my waist, holding and pulling me closer. He easily lifted me up and walked us to one of the beds, letting me sort of fall onto as I looked up at him.

I'd always been attracted to him. But it wasn't one of the things that were in the front of my mind all the time. I mean, zombies, you have to pay attention to them most of the time.

My hands were on his cheeks as he pulled his pants down.

"Woah." I couldn't help it, the only dick I'd seen in my life was my little brother's when he was a baby. So this was quite a bit bigger then what I'd originally expected.

We didn't really stop from them, as I felt him push into me. It hurt, and he saw the pain on my face, glancing down quickly when he saw the small bit of blood.

"Jeeze Zoe, didn't know you were a virgin." He said in a slightly ashamed voice. I didn't care though and I made that obvious when I squeezed slightly around him.

That caused him to move much faster inside of me, and soon it didn't' feel like it had in the beginning, it actually started to feel very, very good.

Moans and gasps slowly started to make their way out of me as his movements began more controlled, pushing the boundaries inside of me. I kept my arms tight around him as I felt a gasp, a light scream nearly leaving me as I felt a wave of pleasure hit me over.

A second later, I felt like a warm liquid fill me up.

In our throws of passion, we lay there, panting as he slowly pulled out and we lay there.

A week later he was left behind and most likely killed, a tank throwing a car on top of him.

Four days after that, we were rescued at the riverside dock by a nice couple.

We were brought to an army base and upon check up, that's when we found out I was pregnant.

Nine months after that, I had my daughter, the first child to be born after the apocalypse. I named her Francine.

A week after that, after they had scoured the area, Francis was found and we were reunited, of course he wasn't that surprised that I had his daughter, it was kind of his plan he said. Although we all just sort of roll our eyes at that.

We're rebuilding a small area, kind of like that movie 28 Weeks Later. Kids, grandparents, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters all survived.

Turns out we weren't just four after all.


End file.
